1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which can be more readily assembled and has EMI shielding with a simple and reliable grounding connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art connectors generally have means to provide EMI shielding, but such means may be complex or may not be reliable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,244 discloses a connector having a housing with base, a shield from which a pair of grounding fingers rearwardly extends and a pair of board locks each comprising a flat clamp at one end thereof and a pair of L-shaped feet at the other end thereof. The clamp and the feet define a channel therebetween. In assembly, the board lock is pressed to sandwich the base and a rear end of the grounding finger in the channel of the board lock. Since the housing and the shield will forwardly move during an unmating of a complementary connector, the grounding fingers may disengage from the board locks after a number of mating/unmating of the connector with/from the complementary connector.
Furthermore, for the '244 connector, it is laborious and troublesome to assemble contacts to the housing thereof.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.